CA Cool
by loob88
Summary: C.A Cupid's time at monster high is horrible. She is picked on and wound up. How will she cope?
1. Assembly

Headmistress Headless addressed the audience of ghouls stationed in front of her in the assembly hall.

"I'm so glad to tell you we have a new student here. Her name is Yuki Ono, and she is starting here today. She is a kappa, which means a Japanese water demon. Please give her a warm welcome." Headmistress Headless sighed. And, as if on cue, Heath Burns opened up and let out a fiery burp.

"I don't think she meant it like that!" Toralei snorted with laughter.

"Assembly dismissed. Also, geography has been cancelled because the school's synchronized swimming team is putting on a performance in the swimming pool this afternoon. And can C.A Cupid pick up her underwear from the lost and found pile?" Headmistress Headless walked away, her head in one arm, a bright pink gel pen in the other. In the back row, C.A Cupid blushed her face off.

"OMG! I thought something was funny when I got changed back into my clothes after Synchronized swimming practise." She giggled to Jackson Jekyll. She stood up with the rest of the line, and trudged down to Clawculus with the rest of them. The corridors were awash with chatter, and the occasional buzz of mobile phones made Clawdeen's ears prick up.

"God, how outdated is Venus' ringtone! That song became annoying three weeks ago!" She sighed and scratched behind her ear.


	2. Synchronized failing

Abbey let out an ear-splitting growl to welcome the students to the pool. The final row (Deuce, Clawd, Heath, Clawdeen, and Toralei) sat down and brushed the fur and hair out of their eyes. The swimmers had all positioned themselves in the water, Lagoona up front and Cleo, Frankie (with a diver's helmet on), Venus McFlytrap and C.A Cupid behind. The music began to play, and the swimmers climbed out of the pool and held hands for a multi-cannonball. Suddenly, C.A Cupid lost her footing and fell into the pool, dragging the others along with her.

"Idiot! My Egyptian Gold Necklace will be ruined thanks to YOU!" Cleo snapped.

"Go. Just Go." Sighed Frankie. It was only her first day back from Connecticut and she already hated C.A again. C.A ran out of the pool and behind the school. Her reputation was ruined. Her whole career was in tatters. She shook the blurriness out of her head to find Abbey Bominable standing in front of her with Ghoulia Yelps.

"Want join book club with us? We have spaces many. Please!" Abbey grunted. C.A nodded her head. It was good to have some real friends who didn't screw you up like waste paper whenever you did something wrong. Ghoulia let out a zombie groan which meant to them that she was pleased. Abbey Bominable thrust a book into C.A's hand. C.A moved her thin finger across the writing.

"The Teenage Worrier's guide to love….Hmmm. I think I read that book from the love library my dad gave me. Let's go and read it together!" C.A beamed. Ghoulia and Abbey nodded. The book wasn't bad at all.


	3. Oh My Ghost

C.A looked around the space behind the toilets where the book club were meeting. There were her, Abbey, Ghoulia and another girl named Howleen who lingered a lot. She skimmed through the first page.

"Hmm. I remember this book quite well. Ghoulia, I think I have some mini angel muffins my dad keeps giving me. He knows I like them. Want some?" C.A smiled.

"Uuuh-uuh." Ghoulia groaned which meant she wanted one.

"Please can I have cake?" Abbey growled in a soft tone. Her voice was normally deep and gravelly. C.A nodded, and gave all of the girls (Including Howleen) a muffin. They bit into them, grateful that somebody had brought a snack along. The bell rang and the girls went to their different classes. Afternoon break was over, and it was home Ick for the time being.

"Today we will learn how to make scotch eggs." The teacher, Miss Drool, groaned loudly. There was a massive sigh from the children. They hated home Ick a lot. But, at last, they got on with it.

"Pair up." Miss Drool barked. Everyone wandered off into groups, except for C.A, who looked forlorn. Nobody wanted to work with her since the swimming accident. The door swung open and Rochelle Goyle walked in.

"Oh, sorry I'm late. Are we making scotch eggs in partners? I guess I'll have to work with Miss Idiot here." She sighed. C.A heard every word she said, and ran down the corridor, as far away from the classroom as possible. The voices were following her, haunting her.

"Freak! Loser! Miss Idiot! Weirdo! Stupid bumbler!" They shouted. There was only one room that was empty enough for C.A. The toilets. Nobody used the elementary school toilets, and the lights never came on. Rumours had it that a ghost floated around, but C.A didn't believe in ghosts. She ran into the toilets, fumbled around, and shut herself in a cubicle and sobbed. Suddenly, there was a faint clank of chains and a wailing sound. C.A turned around, and she saw a girl's face, just visible in the dark.

"Boo! Did I scare you? Are you ok? I'm Spectra Vondergeist, lead writer for Oh My Oracle. I'm famous. I hardly go to class though. You must be C.A Cupid. None of this is your fault, trust me. Rochelle Goyle hid your knickers in the changing room. Frankie pulled on your arm to make you trip. I saw it all. I'm a ghost. Ok? I float around the school, getting all the juicy gossip. You might not have seen me, because I snoop. I hide in the places others can't." Spectra smiled.

"I'm C.A Cupid. Want me to help with OMO?" C.A asked.

Spectra shook hands with C.A. "Ok." She grinned, and handed C.A a pen.


End file.
